Fairytale Gone Bad
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: „Du weißt genau warum.“ Sirius lachte bitter auf. „Wo bist du denn, wenn du nicht hier bist? Wo bist du, wenn ich dich brauche? Wo bist du, wenn du mich bräuchtest? Wo schläfst du, wenn nicht hier?“


_Dramaqueen Missy is back ;)_

_Ja, ich weiß, ich wollte ein neues Kapitel von **Other Life** und **Ruled by Secrecy** schreiben, aber das hier ist mit beim Hören meines neuen Lieblingsliedes eingefallen. Außerdem wurde ich ein wenig von Moonsys **Die Zeit läuft uns davon** inspiriert. Ach ja, falls meinen beiden Verrückten Teile hiervon bekannt vorkommen, liegt das daran, dass ich mich am einem unserer RPG's bedient habe, weils so schön gepasst hat. Ihr wisst dann schon, welches ich meine ;)_

_**Diclaimer**: Nix meins, alles JKR's. Lied auch nicht meins, Sunrise Avenue's _

* * *

**Fairytale Gone Bad**

_We got to a point I can't stand.  
I've had it to the limit; I can't be your man_.

"A … Aber, Sirius… warum?"

Remus war der Verzweiflung nahe. Sirius, sein Geliebter seit dem Abschlussjahr auf Hogwarts hatte gerade, an ihrem Jahrestag ausgerechnet, mit ihm Schluss gemacht.

„Du weißt genau warum." Sirius lachte bitter auf. „Wo bist du denn, wenn du nicht hier bist? Wo bist du, wenn ich dich brauche? Wo bist du, wenn du mich bräuchtest? Wo schläfst du, wenn nicht hier?"

Er redete sich so sehr in Rage, dass sich seine sonst so freundlich leuchtenden Augen gefährlich verdunkelten. Remus konnte erkennen, dass seine Augen vor Tränen glänzten, die aber nicht losgelassen wurden. Sirius Black weinte nicht. Zumindest nicht vor ihm. Nicht mehr.

_We can't cry the pain away_.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass sich Sirius jeden Abend in den Schlaf weinte. Was er auch nicht wusste war, dass Sirius ihn verdächtigte, für Voldemort zu arbeiten.

Das Schlimme für Sirius war die Ungewissheit. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Remus eventuell für den Feind arbeiten könnte. Aber es bestünde die Möglichkeit. Je mehr Sirius darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher wurde es. Versuchte er ihn darauf anzusprechen, wich Remus ihm nur aus und sie schrieen sich daraufhin an, was mit Türenknallen und Tränen endete.

_Out of the tears we can't deny  
We need to swallow all our pride  
And leave this mess behind._

Sirius erinnerte sich an den Tag in den Sommerferien nach seinem fünften Jahr, an dem ihn Bella und ihr Verlobter zu einer Todesserversammlung mitgeschleppt hatten. Wie es so war, hatte er natürlich seine übergroße Klappe nicht halten können und lauthals einen Todesser beschimpft und ihm seine Meinung bezüglich dessen Vorgehen gegenüber Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen gesagt. Es endete damit, dass er zuerst von Bella und anschließend noch von seinem Vater einigen Cruciatus-Flüchen ausgesetzt wurde. James, zu dem er danach floh, wusste das bis ins siebte Schuljahr hinein nicht. Er wollte es ihm zuerst erzählen, aber dann kam der Vollmond Ende September und mit ihm der bislang größte Fehler seines Lebens.

_Another night and I bleed  
They all made mistakes and so did we._

Das war aber jetzt unwichtig. Was Sirius zu schaffen machte war die Tatsache, dass er auf eben jener Versammlung Remus gesehen hatte. Er stand bei Greyback und wirkte selbstbewusster als sonst. Als würde er irgendwie dazu gehören. Lange hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dann aber, in der Siebten, als sie das Gespräch unter der Buche beim See hatten, hatte er sich wieder daran erinnert. Damals hatten sie sich gegenseitig den linken Unterarm gezeigt und geschworen, solle jemals einer überlaufen, sie würden es sich sagen. Remus hatte Anfangs gezögert bei dem Schwur, dann aber zugestimmt. Das war ihm lange nicht bewusst, weil diese Nacht vom Tod von James Eltern überschattet wurde, aber es passte alles zusammen.

_Find a new one to fool  
Leave and don't look back I won't follow  
We have nothing left. It's the end of our time._

James hatte ihn überhaupt erst darauf gebracht. Remus war immer lange weg, angeblich Aufträge für Dumbledore. Ein anderes Mal war es eine Nachtschicht, von der aber keiner etwas wusste. Und einmal war es ein Besuch bei seiner Mutter, weil sie krank war. Sirius hatte das geglaubt, weil Mrs Lupin sowieso eine angeschlagene Gesundheit hatte. Als er dann vorbeiapparierte, zum einen weil er Remus vermisste, zum anderen weil er Mrs Lupin wirklich sehr gerne hatte, saß sie fröhlich mit ihrem Bruder im Garten und wirkte gar nicht krank. Als Sirius dann nachdenklich wieder weg ging sah sie ihm bedauernd nach.

_Out of my head, out of my bed  
Out of the dreams we had, they're bad  
Tell them it's me who made you sad  
Tell them the fairytale gone bad._

Nach einer durchwachten Nacht war alles für Sirius klar. Remus war ein Todesser oder arbeitete zumindest für Voldemort. Mit so jemanden konnte er nicht zusammen sein. Er war von zu Hause geflüchtet, weil er eben das in seinem Leben nicht wollte. Familie, die in Todesseraktivitäten verstrickt war.

„Remus, es ist aus. Ich kann nicht weiter mit dir zusammen sein, so gern ich es auch möchte. Ich kann einfach nicht, und du weißt warum. Sag jedem, den es interessiert, dass ich dich verlassen habe, sag ihnen, dass unser Märchen ein schlechtes Ende hatte."

Mit diesen Worten schloss Sirius die Tür hinter sich und Remus rutschte zu Boden.

_Tell them the fairytale gone bad ..._


End file.
